<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the apple of my eye by kamunamis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23633551">the apple of my eye</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamunamis/pseuds/kamunamis'>kamunamis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comfort, Fluff, KuroKen Week, KuroKen Week 2020, M/M, Trans Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:02:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>993</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23633551</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamunamis/pseuds/kamunamis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p> Kenma is always quiet, but he listens to whatever Kuroo is talking about, adding a witty comment every now and then while still playing his video game. Only this time, Kenma isn’t even playing a game right now. He’s staring off into space, and Kuroo feels like he’s talking to a wall.<br/></p>
</blockquote>a fic about comfort and apple pie
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the apple of my eye</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>day one for kuroken week! i had a lot of fun with this prompt. thank you to <a href="https://itsmyusualweeb.tumblr.com">tara</a> for beta'ing!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kuroo and Kenma are walking home from volleyball practice one afternoon when Kuroo notices that Kenma is more quiet than usual. Kenma is always quiet, but he listens to whatever Kuroo is talking about, adding a witty comment every now and then while still playing his video game. Only this time, Kenma isn’t even playing a game right now. He’s staring off into space, and Kuroo feels like he’s talking to a wall.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” Kuroo asks him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kenma shrugs. “I’m fine.” He fiddles with one of the pins on the strap of his messenger bag. It’s blue, white, and pink. Kuroo thinks it might be a new one, since he’s never seen it before. There’s a lot of pins on Kenma’s bag though, most of them referencing some sort of game. “Can we go to your place today?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kuroo raises a brow at him. He knows when Kenma is lying, but he doesn’t press for more. Kuroo knows that he’ll talk to him when he’s ready. “Sure. You know I don’t mind.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They stop at a crosswalk, and Kuroo presses the button for the pedestrian light.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Listen,” Kuroo starts, and Kenma turns to look up at him with soft eyes. It’s cute. Kuroo finds everything about Kenma cute. “If there’s anything wrong, you know I’m here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Kenma sighs. “It’s just… it’s hard. I don’t really know how to talk about it, but I’ll tell you, I promise.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Take your time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The light turns green, and the two of them cross the road. Kenma clings to his arm, and Kuroo is trying hard not to stiffen up and panic. Yaku already makes fun of him enough for being a gay disaster, nearly dying on the road is </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>going to be added to his list of blackmail material.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kuroo and Kenma cross the street safely, thankfully. Kuroo almost keeps heading forward, out of instinct, but Kenma tugs on his sleeve and nods his head to the right.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you forget that we’re going to your house?” Kenma asks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m getting old, Kenma.” Kuroo huffs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A few moments later, they get to Kuroo’s front door. Kenma stands there waiting while Kuroo fishes for his keys in his backpack.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kuro, do you even bring your keys with you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kuroo pauses for a minute. Does he bring the keys with him? Most of the time he goes over to Kenma’s house after either school or practice, and by the time he gets home his parents are waiting for him. Eventually, he does find the keys, and they drop their stuff by the door before running up to Kuroo’s room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you want to do anything?” Kuroo asks him. He knows Kenma doesn’t want to, with the way that Kenma is sitting on his bed hugging his knees, but Kuroo has always been patient with him, making sure that he understands what Kenma really wants. Kuroo knows a lot about Kenma, after having known each other for so long.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kenma shakes his head. “I’m good, thanks.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll make you tea then. I think we still have apple pie from when you came over last weekend,” Kuroo says. He doesn’t miss the small smile that appears on Kenma’s face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He walks downstairs to the kitchen and starts making the tea first. While he waits for the tea to brew, he finds a slice of pie in the fridge and puts it in the microwave. He rushes back upstairs once both of them are done and hands them to Kenma. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kenma reaches over to set the mug down on Kuroo’s nightstand next to a thick stack of papers and study books for entrance exams. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course you go for the pie first,” Kuroo says, laughing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kenma shoots him a glare. “It’s comforting.” He sticks a fork into it before taking a bite and grimacing. “Did you microwave it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes?” Kuroo says, raising a brow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s hot and cold. At the same time. I hate using the microwave,” Kenma deadpans. He still sticks the fork in for another bite though.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re still eating it?” Kuroo’s confused, he can’t tell if Kenma likes it or not.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kenma shrugs. “Apple pie is apple pie.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sets the plate down on top of the books before grabbing the mug and guzzling the tea. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kuro, can you… can you hold me?” Kenma asks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kuroo wordlessly follows, wrapping his arms around Kenma’s waist. It’s nothing they haven’t done before, especially during cold training camps when there’s no heater or space.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you want to talk now?” Kuroo asks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kenma hums. “I think so, yeah. I might fall asleep soon though.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re fine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think I’m not exactly a boy.” Kenma sighs. “Hinata was trying to explain it to me, but I didn’t catch most of it. You know that Hinata talks really fast. But they mentioned how they didn’t really see themself as a girl or a boy, and I think I feel the same way, almost. I’ll have to look up some of this stuff later. I hope I’m not boring you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, you’re not,” Kuroo says. It doesn’t change anything about the way Kuroo feels about Kenma. He’s whipped, he’ll never stop being whipped for Kenma. “You’re still going to be the same pudding head you always are, just with slight changes, yeah?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kenma makes a noncommittal sound. “I don’t know about changes yet. I just know I’m not completely a boy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s fine with me,” Kuroo says. “Whatever you need, I’ll help you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you.” There’s a faint snore after that, and Kuroo safely assumes that he fell asleep. He lets go of Kenma to put the blanket on top of him, before going into his closet to grab another one. He doesn’t understand how Kenma can still be cold after one blanket, but he’s not going to question it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kuroo doesn’t get under the covers with Kenma, but he does lie there until he ends up falling asleep himself.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://sudden-sky.tumblr.com">come yell about kuroken to me</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>